


It's Mine Now

by nhlsam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, again i am bad at tagging, but i had to add them, but it's not non-linear, but not much bc im not caught up with the manga, idk im bad at tagging, if that makes sense, tendou likes stealing wakatoshi's clothing, the +1 is kind of a sickfic thing?, the adlers are mentioned towards the end, the last four are barely there, the time frame kinda jumps around a bit, very very slight manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhlsam/pseuds/nhlsam
Summary: The first time Satori took an article of Wakatoshi's clothing, it was on accident. The second time was on purpose, but he ended up giving the stolen clothing back. The third time, and every time after that, the clothing he stole became a permanent part of his wardrobe.Or, 5 times Satori stole an article of clothing from Wakatoshi, plus the 1 time he didn't need to steal it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 466





	It's Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this the other night while reading a fic and i just. i had to write it. it ended up being way longer than i had thought it would be, but oh well. this is unbeta'd so i apologize in advance if there are any errors. i'm also sorry if either of them are ooc ^^; anyways, i hope you all enjoy this

1.

  
  


The first time Satori took a piece of Wakatoshi’s clothing, it was a complete accident. The two of them were second years, and were getting changed after practice when it happened. Satori was teasing a couple of the first years while he changed, so his attention wasn’t totally on him grabbing the right article of clothing. 

He fired off a joke about Shirabu’s haircut as he grabbed what he thought was his sweatshirt.

“Tendou, you don’t have room to talk when it comes to hair,” Satori heard Semi comment from beside him as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head. He didn’t notice when the sleeves fell past his hands, or if he did, he didn’t care. Shirabu just chuckled at Semi’s comment as he shrugged off Satori’s joke. 

“Why doesn’t he have room to talk?” Kawanishi asked from across the bench. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Satori joked. 

“Tendou used to have a bowl cut as a child,” Wakatoshi said at the same time, earning a stern glare from Satori. 

“So mean, Wakatoshi-kun. Why would you expose me like that?” he whined. 

“It’s the truth,” Wakatoshi answered simply. Satori heard a chorus of giggles from the two first years, as well as Semi and Reon, in response to Wakatoshi’s statement about Satori’s hair. Wakatoshi gave a small smile to Satori in response to his continued glaring and-  _ oh.  _ Satori’s heart skipped a beat at that. Wakatoshi smiling was a rare occurrence. 

Satori was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the third years tell the rest of the team to hurry up so they could lock the club room. He gathered his things and followed Semi out of the room. He walked with the other seconds years for a bit, until they all split up, leaving him and Semi together. 

“Hey, Satori?” Semi said after everyone had split up. 

“Hm?” Satori turned to look at Semi as they walked. 

“Your sweatshirt looks… a little big on you,” Semi pointed out. 

“What?” Satori stopped walking to look at the sweatshirt and sure enough, the sleeves extended a good few centimeters past his fingertips and the hem went down over his thighs. “Oh shit, you’re right.” 

“You must’ve grabbed Wakatoshi’s sweatshirt by accident,” Semi stated once Satori started walking beside him again. 

“Yeah, I did,” Satori replied as he fished his phone out of his pocket. “I should probably text him so he knows.” Semi hummed in agreement and kept walking as Satori typed out a message. 

**Tendou Satori  
** > _ heyyyy wakatoshi-kun  
_ > _ i accidentally grabbed ur sweatshirt while we were changing after practice  
_ > _ just figured i would text u to let u know _

Satori kept his phone in his hand as he kept walking alongside his roommate. 

“Are you ever gonna tell Wakatoshi you have feelings for him?” Semi asked, the silence growing uncomfortable. 

“Hm. Eventually, I guess. It hasn’t really come up,” Satori answered with a shrug. 

“It isn’t just gonna come up naturally, you know. Especially since it’s Wakatoshi. You know he doesn’t talk about stuff like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll tell him when I feel like it.”

“Satori, you’ve been saying that for the past three months. Just do it already.” 

“I’m telling you, I  _ will _ . I just don’t know when.” The conversation ended after that, as the pair were approaching their room. They entered their shared dorm silently, each sitting down on their respective beds. Satori checked his phone to see that Wakatoshi had texted him back. 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** > _ Thank you for telling me. I had noticed it was missing but was not sure where it went. You can give it back to me tomorrow. _

Satori smiled to himself as he read over the message. He was 100% sleeping in Wakatoshi’s sweatshirt. 

“I think I might tell him soon,” Satori said, mostly to himself as he pulled out the latest issue of  _ Shonen Jump _ . 

“Thank god,” Semi mumbled in response. 

“You act like you don’t enjoy being my go-to person for crush advice,” Satori teased. “You know I’m gonna be up your ass asking about  _ how _ I should tell him.” 

“I know,” Semi sighed, a fond smile on his face. The two fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound in the room being the pages turning as Satori read through his copy of  _ Jump _ . 

Satori fell asleep not long after he and Semi had dinner, curled up under his blankets, reveling in the feeling of still wearing Wakatoshi’s sweatshirt. It was warm, and comfortable, and smelt so much like him that Satori couldn’t bring himself to take it off. What Wakatoshi didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

-

Satori folded the stolen sweatshirt after taking it off the next morning. He carried it with him as he made his way to morning practice, looking around to try to spot Wakatoshi. He spotted him not long after and ran up to the larger boy. 

“Here’s your sweatshirt, Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori said cheerfully, holding the piece of clothing in front of his body. 

“Thank you, Satori,” Wakatoshi replied, a soft smile on his face. He took the sweatshirt from Satori, their hands brushing momentarily. The redhead felt his face heat up at the small contact, hoping that Wakatoshi didn’t notice. He felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed Wakatoshi called him his given name as well. 

  
  


2.

  
  


The second time Satori took clothing from Wakatoshi, it was on purpose, though he did give it back afterwards. They were third years now, on their winter break. They had _finally_ started dating about a month earlier, after a year of pining from both ends, and they decided to spend New Year’s Eve together, at Wakatoshi’s house. 

He had just finished showering. Wakatoshi was out talking to his mother, leaving Satori alone in his bedroom. He had brought a change of his own clothing with him, but he had decided to rifle through his boyfriend’s clothes instead. He grinned as he pulled out a pair of Wakatoshi’s sweatpants. He slid into them easily, rolling up the waistband when he noticed they were a little long on him. They were still a little loose around his hips, but they fit perfect other than that. He pulled on the t-shirt he brought with him before making his way out of Wakatoshi’s bedroom. 

He sauntered up to Wakatoshi, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Thanks for letting me use your shower,” he hummed, resting his chin on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. 

“No problem,” Wakatoshi replied, smiling at the welcome warmth of Satori being pressed up against him. 

“So, what are our plans for the night?” Satori asked before leaning up to press a quick kiss to Wakatoshi’s cheek. He listened intently as Wakatoshi explained that his mother would be gone for the night, so they had free reign to do basically whatever. 

The couple ended up spending the whole night lounging on Wakatoshi’s couch, watching whatever they could find on TV. It was nearly one in the morning when Wakatoshi noticed that Satori had a pair of his sweatpants on. The redhead was pressed up against his side, his legs thrown over Wakatoshi’s. 

“Satori?” Wakatoshi said quietly.

“Yes, ‘Toshi?” Satori responded, looking up at Wakatoshi.

“Are you wearing my sweatpants?” A small smile spread across his face as he asked the question.

“Yeah, I am,” Satori answered, letting his head drop down to rest on Wakatoshi’s chest. He stifled a yawn and let his eyes shut, perfectly content with falling asleep on his boyfriend. “I’ll give them back to you before I leave tomorrow.”

“They look nice on you,” Wakatoshi whispered, barely loud enough for Satori to hear. He leaned down awkwardly to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Goodnight, ‘Tori.”

“Goodnight,” Satori mumbled, the word muffled due to his face being buried in Wakatoshi’s chest. 

-

True to his work, Satori gave Wakatoshi his sweatpants back before he left to go back to his house. They exchanged a hug outside Wakatoshi’s door before Satori left.

“Next time I take clothing from you, I’m not giving it back,” Satori whispered in Wakatoshi’s ear. He grinned and kissed his cheek before pulling back from the hug. “See you at school, Wakatoshi-kun,” he added before he made his way toward the road to walk home. He made sure to get a good look at Wakatoshi’s face before he left; the usually stoic boy with a flustered expression on his face, his mouth parted slightly and his cheeks dusted with blush. 

  
  


3.

  
  


The third time Satori took clothing from Wakatoshi wasn’t long after the second time. They were back in school after their winter break. They had a little more free time now, since the volleyball team wasn’t at nationals. Satori spent most of his new found free time in Wakatoshi’s dorm, which is exactly what he was doing right now. 

Wakatoshi had his laptop open, one of the matches from nationals playing — because  _ of course _ , if he couldn’t be playing at nationals himself he would be watching the matches instead. The match in question was Karasuno vs. Inarizaki.  _ Of course he would be watching the team that knocked us out, _ Satori thought. It was a good match though, and one that Wakatoshi was heavily interested in. 

The two of them were sitting on Wakatoshi’s bed, the laptop on the owner’s lap while Satori sat next to him. The redhead lazily flipped through the latest edition of  _ Jump _ while occasionally turning his attention to the match.

“Karasuno is playing well,” Wakatoshi noted. 

“Yeah, that’s to be expected,” Satori replied, skimming through the latest chapter of  _ Food Wars _ . “I am shocked that their number 3 was able to serve through Inarizaki’s fans booing him in the first set,” he added with a small laugh. The conversation didn’t extend past that point, and Satori was content with the quiet that fell between them. 

They stayed like that -- Satori quietly reading while Wakatoshi watched the match -- until the third set was almost over. By that point, Satori was just as invested in the match as Wakatoshi was. The score was at match point -- though it kept going back and forth between the two teams. Satori found himself rooting for Karasuno through it all, and he was happy to see them win, despite the fact that their season -- and his final year of volleyball -- was cut short by the same team. 

“You know, I’m happy for them,” Satori commented. 

“I am as well, even though they cut our season short,” Wakatoshi agreed, closing out of the browser and shutting his laptop. “They played well. Inarizaki did too, the third set was exciting to watch.”

“It seems like it was. I finished reading through this week’s  _ Jump _ if you wanna read the ads,” Satori said, holding out the copy of the magazine to hand to Wakatoshi.

“I will later. I’m going to go get something to eat now, though. Do you want anything?”

“Ooh, can you get me a rice cake or two please?” 

“Of course,” Wakatoshi smiled and got off of his bed, slipping on his shoes before heading towards the door.

“Thank you, ‘Toshi, you’re the best!” Satori called as Wakatoshi left the room. Now that Satori was alone in Wakatoshi’s room, he saw it as a great opportunity to dig through his clothing. He quickly climbed off the bed and made his way to Wakatoshi’s closet. He scanned through the shirts and pants hanging up before his eyes landed on one of his hoodies. “Perfect,” he whispered to himself as he slid the hoodie off of its hanger. He pulled it on over his t-shirt as he sat back down on Wakatoshi’s bed. He pulled the hoodie up to his nose and inhaled; it’s obvious it hadn’t been worn recently, but it still smelled faintly of Wakatoshi. Satori smiled at the scent and let it fall back to his neck before he pulled his phone out to play a game while he waited for his boyfriend to come back. Wakatoshi reentered the room a few minutes later, and Satori’s head perked up when he heard the door shut. 

“I got you your rice cakes,” Wakatoshi said, handing a bag to Satori. The redhead eagerly took the bag and pulled out a rice cake, biting into it immediately. 

“Thank you,” Satori replied, his mouth full of rice. 

“You’re welcome,” Wakatoshi smiled, sitting down next to Satori. “Are you wearing my hoodie?”

“I got cold without having you to lean against,” Satori answered after swallowing the rice in his mouth. “And remember what I told you the other day; you’re not getting this back. It’s mine now,” he added, grinning at Wakatoshi. The brunette just smiled and rolled his eyes before biting into a rice cake of his own. 

  
  


4.

  
  


By now, Satori stealing clothing from Wakatoshi was a normal occurrence. His wardrobe was littered with articles of Wakatoshi’s clothing, and he wore one of his hoodies or sweaters almost daily. His favorite piece of clothing though was a t-shirt he took from Wakatoshi during their first year of college. It was one of his Shiratorizawa volleyball shirts. It was huge on Satori, but that’s what he loved about it. It was the perfect shirt to sleep in, and that’s what he did. He was in his last year of college now, and the shirt was one of the constants in his life over the last four years. He couldn’t have Wakatoshi to fall asleep with every night, so one of his shirts would have to do as a replacement. 

Wakatoshi was due for a visit soon, though. He always came to stay at Satori’s small apartment whenever there was a break in the volleyball season. Those visits were few and far between, but Satori cherished them. The promise of Wakatoshi arriving on Friday night was the only thing getting him through the week. 

Friday seemed to drag on forever. Satori only had two classes that day, but they took forever to end. He just wanted it to be 6 o’clock so he could hug Wakatoshi again. After his final class, he walked to a cafe just off campus near his apartment building. He still had three hours to kill before he had to pick up Wakatoshi from the train station, so he decided to kill the time by working on some of his assignments. Time seemed to pass much quicker now, and it was nearly six before he knew it. He hurriedly packed his things up and left the cafe, walking as fast as he could to get to the train station. He was impatient; he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in nearly two months, he was allowed to be. That’s what he told himself as he pushed through the crowds of people waiting for their trains to arrive. The train pulled in a beat after the clock struck six, and Satori eagerly waited to spot Wakatoshi’s head above everyone else’s. They both spotted each other almost immediately and locked eyes. Matching grins spread across both men’s faces as they began walking towards each other. Wakatoshi wrapped Satori in a hug as soon as he was within arms reach, Satori wrapping his arms around Wakatoshi as well. 

“I’ve missed you, Satori,” Wakatoshi expressed, pulling back to be able to see his boyfriend’s face.

“I missed you, too,” Satori said in response. He brought his hands up to cup Wakatoshi’s face and pulled him down for a kiss, which was happily returned. “Let’s go home,” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips, who just nodded in response. Satori grabbed one of Wakatoshi’s hands and laced their fingers together, pulling the larger man through the train station. Because of days like this, Satori was grateful that his apartment building was only a few blocks away from the train station. 

They were inside Satori’s apartment ten minutes later, and the owner of said apartment had his boyfriend pushed up against the door and was making out with him as soon as he could. 

“I  _ really _ missed you,” he whispered in between huffs of breaths. 

“I can tell,” Wakatoshi laughed, leaning down to capture Satori’s lips in another kiss. “Let’s catch up before this goes any further though.” 

“You’re such a tease, Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori whined, though he had a smile on his face. “But, I love you anyway,” he added. 

They spent the next few hours doing exactly what Wakatoshi said — catching up. Satori talked about what he was doing in his classes over the past two months; complaining about everything from his professors, to his classmates, and to his upcoming exams. Wakatoshi listened intently, offering input when Satori asked for it and staying quiet when he didn’t. They had ordered take out at some point during that time, and had eaten it while Wakatoshi talked about how his season was going. Time flew by, and it was 10 o’clock before either of them realized it. The couple were lounging around watching some terrible sitcom when Wakatoshi started to fall asleep next to Satori 

“Falling asleep already?” Satori teased, nudging Wakatoshi’s shoulder. 

“I was traveling all day,” Wakatoshi mumbled. He tried to stifle a yawn before burying his face in Satori’s shoulder. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Alright, if you say so,” Satori said, leaning forward to grab the remote to turn the TV off. He tried to stand up but was stopped by Wakatoshi’s arms circling his waist. “Honey, if you wanna go to bed, you’re gonna have to let me get off of the couch.”

“”M comfortable here,” came Wakatoshi’s muffled reply. 

“You won’t be in the morning. My bed is much more comfortable, and your neck and back will thank you if you sleep there.”

“Fine,” Wakatoshi released Satori from his grasp and let the smaller man get up. He held out his hand for Wakatoshi to grab, and he was pulled off the couch when he reached out. He let Satori pull him to his bedroom where he almost immediately laid down. 

“Come on, get changed first. I’m not letting you sleep in your day clothing,” Satori told him as he began changing his own clothing. Wakatoshi did as he was told and changed into the clothing that had been stored in Satori’s wardrobe. After he changed, in the dim moonlight filtering through the window, he noticed something familiar about the shirt his boyfriend was wearing. The words “Shiratorizawa VBC” were printed neatly on the back, though the lettering was beginning to fade. 

“Satori,” he began, climbing into Satori’s bed, “is that my shirt from high school?”

“It sure is,” Satori answered as he got comfortable next to Wakatoshi. “I’ve had this shirt since we graduated, I sleep in it all the time,” he explained. 

“You do?”

“Mmhm,” Satori smiled. “I figure that if I can’t fall asleep next to you every night, sleeping in one of your old shirts will have to suffice.” Wakatoshi smiled at that, and Satori definitely didn’t miss the way his face reddened. It was barely noticeable in the darkness, but it was there. “Now, hush and go to sleep,” he said, resting his head on Wakatoshi’s chest. 

  
  


5.

  
  


Satori and Wakatoshi lived together now, meaning that whatever clothing belonged to Wakatoshi also belonged to Satori. Wakatoshi had accepted this fact, and he was fine with it. Satori was often seen wearing one of Wakatoshi’s shirts around the house, or sleeping in a pair of his sweatpants. The one thing that Satori never touched was Wakatoshi’s volleyball jersey. Until now. 

Satori usually never got to go to any of the Adlers’ games, as he was always busy with work. But they had a home game coming up and Satori made sure to take off for it. He wanted to be able to cheer his boyfriend -- no, his  _ fiancé  _ as of ten days ago -- on in person, instead of having to watch on his computer. Right before Wakatoshi had to leave to go to his pregame meeting with the team, Satori dug his alternate jersey out his bag. He made sure to hide it so Wakatoshi wouldn’t see it, but he doubted that Wakatoshi would even notice that the jersey was missing in the first place. He saw Wakatoshi off with a kiss and a promise to cheer loud at the match. It was almost disgustingly domestic -- well, as domestic as they could get -- and Satori loved it. 

He left home about an hour and a half before the match was scheduled to start, figuring he would stop and get something quick to eat on the way. He managed to not get any stains on Wakatoshi’s jersey while he ate, and he made it to the arena with plenty of time to spare. He got situated in his seat -- as close to the court as he could possibly be -- and passed the time by chatting with the people seated around him, as well as making an nearly endless stream of posts online about how excited he was for the match. He continued to mingle with the people around him while the teams warmed up, but he fell silent right before player introductions. He made sure to yell the loudest when Wakatoshi’s name was announced, earning him a few glares from some of the older patrons of the event. But Wakatoshi heard him, that’s all that he cared about. Wakatoshi looked in Satori’s direction and smiled, his eyes widening and cheeks turning red when he saw him wearing his jersey. Satori grinned at his reaction.

“Yep, I’m gonna marry that man,” he said quietly, more to himself than anything. 

“Good for you,” a woman sitting next to Satori whom he had become quick friends with earlier responded, a smile on her face as she looked at him. 

The match started shortly afterwards, and Satori was dead set on keeping the promise he made to Wakatoshi before he left. He cheered as loud as he could whenever Wakatoshi scored a point for the Adlers, or made a particularly good block. The Adlers won the game easily, taking the opposing team down in straight sets. Satori lingered around the arena after the match ended, waiting for Wakatoshi so they could go home together. 

“You took my jersey,” Wakatoshi stated as he approached Satori.

“Sure did, big guy,” Satori responded with a shit-eating grin on his face. “And dare I say, I think it almost looks better on me than it does on you,” he laughed. Wakatoshi just smiled and pulled Satori in for a kiss.

“All of my clothing looks better on you,” he whispered in Satori’s ear. “Though, it looks best when it’s on the floor.” Now it was Satori’s turn to be flustered. No matter how long they were together, he would never get used to hearing Wakatoshi say stuff like that. 

“I’d have to say that I agree,” Satori said quietly, trying to hide the fact that his face was almost as red as his hair. “Now let’s go home before we get in trouble for doing something we shouldn’t be doing in public.” 

+1

  
  


Satori rarely got sick, but when he did, he felt like he got hit by a train. He was curled up on the couch, waiting for Wakatoshi to return from the pharmacy with medicine. There was something playing on the TV, but he couldn’t make out what it was. He had two heavy blankets encasing his body, but he was still so,  _ so _ cold. He whined and curled further into the blankets, wishing that Wakatoshi would get home faster. Almost as if it was on cue, Wakatoshi walked through the front door moments later.

“I’m back,” he said softly, walking into the living room. He set the bag containing the medicine down on the coffee table in front of Satori before leaning down to press a kiss to the other man’s forehead. “I’m going to go get you another glass of water, okay?” Satori just nodded. Wakatoshi made his way into the kitchen to refill the empty glass that had been on the coffee table. He returned less than a minute later, with a full glass of water. “Sit up, please,” he asked as he sat down by Satori’s feet. Satori obliged and sat up, leaning on Wakatoshi for support. He took the glass out of Wakatoshi’s hand and waited for him to give him the medicine. 

“I’m cold,” Satori mumbled, barely audible, after he swallowed the medicine. 

“Do you want another blanket?” Wakatoshi offered. Satori shook his head ‘no’ in response. Wakatoshi sat silently for a moment, wondering what he could want if it wasn’t another blanket. He looked down at the sweater he was wearing before he asked, “Do you want my sweater, then?”

“Yes, please,” Satori answered.

“Alright,” Wakatoshi said simply. He pulled his sweater over his head and held it out for Satori to take. The redhead broke out of his burrow of blankets to put on the sweater before retreating back. 

“Thank you,” he leaned further into Wakatoshi, burying his face in the larger man’s chest as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Thank you,” he said again, “for taking care of me. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Satori.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! your comments & kudos & shares are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> i also have a twitter (https://twitter.com/himbobokuto) and a tumblr (https://himbokutos.tumblr.com/) where i talk about haikyuu (and various other things) if you'd like to follow me :)


End file.
